The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for introducing fluids into the body and in particular to an implant in which the introduction of liquid by injection can be facilitated.
Recent clinical procedures have shown a rising interest in the therapeutic methods which employ synthetic inlet or outlet tubes extending through the patient's skin to an internally situated organ or substitute organ implant. Such procedures maintain a continuously open wound in the body even though the introduction of fluid through the inlet tube may be periodically administered. In many cases the period between successive injections of fluid may be as long as several days or weeks apart. The open wound, however, requires constant attention and medical administration in order to maintain it free from infection and disease.
In many cases the body organ or its substitute implant is remote from the surface of the body and excessively long tubes must be provided extending from the skin to the situs of the organ. Such arrangements are subject to even greater possibility of infection and the existence of a tube extending outwardly of the body is both annoying and dangerous to the patient.
It is the object of the present invention to provide improved apparatus for use in the implant therapy which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. It is the further object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for feeding fluids to the interior of the body and in particular to internal organs and their substitute implants.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a capsule which may be subcutaneously implanted in the body after which the body may be closed and fee of any open wound.
The foregoing objects, others and numerous advantages will be seen from the following disclosure of the present invention.